Ne suis je donc pas suffisant ?
by Jouhin
Summary: Pourquoi Yuki ? Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Ne suis-je donc pas suffisant à tes yeux ? Tout était parfait... Et pourtant tout bascule en quelques minutes. Tout cela peut-il être vrai ?
1. Choc

**Titre :** Ne suis-je pas suffisant ?

**Auteur : **Moi.

**Genre : **Yaoi, romance, angst et un lemon au chapitre 4.

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing : **YukixShu et peut-être d'autre, si le coeur m'en dit.

**Résumé : **Tout était parfait... Et pourtant tout bascule en quelques minutes. " Pourquoi Yuki ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Ne suis-je donc pas suffisant à tes yeux ? "

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils ne le seront jamais. Maki Murakami en a tout les droits.

**Note de l'auteur : **Non je ne suis pas morte, simplement j'ai beaucoup de travail et un manque d'inspiration. J'essaye de continuer ma fic ' Dans la vie, il y a toujours des changements ' mais c'est dur, dur. Pas d'inquiétude je n'abandonne pas, je vais la continuer mais là... Bref. Cette fic-ci a été dur à faire. Pourquoi ? Beaucoup de travail et presque pas de temps libre, voire pas du tout et comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, manque d'inspiration. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira. Désolée pour les fautes que vous trouverez sûrement.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Ne suis-je pas suffisant ?**

**Chapitre 1 : Choc.**

**Hall de l'immeuble. 19 heures.**

Un jeune homme brun, vêtu d'un jean bleu clair et d'un gilet gris, du nom de Shindo Shuichi, leader et chanteur du groupe Bad Luck entra tel un ouragan dans l'immeuble ou se trouvait l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa chère et tendre moitié, Yuki Eiri. La concierge sortie de chez elle à ce moment là et poussa un cri de surprise quand il passa devant elle comme un boulet de canon. Il ignora l'ascenseur et monta les marches quatre à quatre, bien trop pressé d'arriver devant la porte.

Il y a trois semaines de cela, le romancier était parti en Amérique, sous les recommandations de sa rédactrice, pour présenter l'un de ses nouveaux livres. Il devait revenir ce soir, normalement, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit au téléphone il y a trois jours. Il lui réservait une surprise, une très grande même. Il avait appris à cuisiner grâce à sa chère mère. Ça avait été dur sur le coup, mais il était fier de ce qu'il avait appris. Faire la cuisine n'était pas bien dure quand on se donnait vraiment la peine d'apprendre. Maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de préparer un bon repas pour son chéri et c'est pour ça qu'il pressait le pas pour arriver. Tout devait être parfait quand Eiri rentrerait. Tout.

Il arriva devant la porte, haletant, essayant de reprendre sa respiration tant bien que mal, mains sur les genoux. Il avait besoin d'un bon verre d'eau pour se désaltérer. Il sortit les clefs de la poche arrière de son jean et l'introduisit dans la serrure du milieu et tourna.

Rien. La serrure n'était pas fermée, bizarre, il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir fait ce matin avant d'aller au studio. Peut-être que...

Une moue se dessina sur les lèvres de Shuichi. Eiri était déjà rentré apparemment.

- Et moi qui voulait lui faire un bon repas. Soupira-t-il.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il devait changer de plan et quoi de mieux que de surprendre sa moitié. Il tourna lentement la poignée et entra tranquillement dans l'appartement. Il s'apprêta à refermer la porte quand il entendit un léger bruit. Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement, tendant l'oreille. Quand il discerna distinctement le bruit, il cru que son coeur allait éclater en mille morceaux. Sa main se serra sur la poignée de la porte et il ferma les yeux, mais on pouvait voir des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Eiri était rentré plutôt. Oui plutôt...

- Oh oui Yuki-san, plus dur.

... Et avec une femme.

Il partit de l'appartement en courant, il ne pouvait entendre ça. Il n'en avait pas la force. La porte resta ouverte derrière lui.

A l'intérieur de l'appartement, les gémissements et les grognements se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Aucun des deux n'entendirent le cri de douleur, de tristesse et de rage qui provenait du hall de l'immeuble. Ils étaient bien trop encrés dans leur plaisir pour s'en soucier.

**XxxxxxX**

**La rue. 19 heures 45.**

Shuichi courut à tout allure dans la rue, sans s'arrêter. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il avait mal au ventre, un envie de vomir lui prit la gorge, il tremblait de partout. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le soutenir mais il continuait de courir, encore et toujours. C'était un véritable cauchemar.

" Pourquoi Yuki ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Ne suis-je pas assez ? Le faite que je sois un homme te déplait-il ? "

Tellement de question lui trottait dans la tête et il n'avait aucune réponse.

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant le parc. Ce fameux parc qui fut la clef de sa rencontre avec le romancier. Tout avait commencé là, il fallait croire que tout allait finir ici aussi. Il entra tranquillement et s'installa confortablement sur un banc. Il fixa ses mains dans son recouvrement, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. Il devait être fort. Il avait 21 ans, il n'était plus un petit garçon. Il devait encaisser sans verser une larme, mais c'était bien trop dur, surtout quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son auriculaire. Là, les larmes coulèrent abondamment.

" Pourquoi m'avoir demandé en mariage juste avant ton départ si tu ne me désires pas ? Pourquoi ? "

A son doigt, Shuichi avait une fine alliance en or blanc avec deux rangées de petits diamants qui faisant le tour. Elle était magnifique.

Il posa ses pieds sur le banc et ramena ses genoux contre lui, les entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête entre. Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

La bague brillait de mille éclats sous la lueur du lampadaire, alors que l'éclat du chanteur, lui, c'était soudainement terni.

**XxxxxxX**

**NG Production. 9 heures.**

Sakano tournait en rond dans le couloir du deuxième étage, se mordant les ongles. K fixait la pendule sur le haut du mur, sourcils froncés. Quand à Hiro et Suguru, ils étaient assis sur des sièges, mains entre les cuisses, contemplant le sol.

- Une heure de retard. Gronda K, sortant une mitraillette de sous ses cheveux. (Mais comment il cache ça. --") Je vais devoir aller le chercher.

A ce moment là, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et le chanteur en sortit, vêtu exactement comme la veille, le regard rivait sur ses pieds, avançant lentement.

- Shindo-kun ! S'exclama Sakano. Nous étions inquiet de ne pas vous voir.

- Pardon. Marmonna-t-il.

- Une heure de retard, Shuichi. Dit K. D'habitude ce n'est que dix minutes mais là...

Shuichi posa son regard sur lui. Un regard tellement vide, dénudé de toute gaîté.

- J'ai eu un problème de réveil. Je suis désolé, K. Répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Chacun le regarda attentivement.

- Un problème Shu ?

- Non. Tout va bien Hiro, je suis simplement fatigué.

- Je vois... Tu as dû bien t'amuser avec Yuki-san, hier soir. Sourit le blond.

- ... Oui. Très bien. Répondit-il.

Hiro fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas dupe. Shuichi avait hésité avant de répondre et puis son regard était bien trop vide. Ce n'était pas le Shuichi de d'habitude. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il allait tout faire pour découvrir quoi.

Il détailla son meilleur ami de haut en bas, constatent qu'il ne s'était pas changé. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ses mains. Il manquait quelque chose, mais quoi.

L'alliance. Shuichi ne la portait plus. Étrange.

Quelque chose devait s'être passée entre eux deux. Maintenant il devait savoir quoi.

- Allez tout le monde en studio. Ordonna K, astiquant son arme avec un chiffon blanc.

Personne n'objecta et la porte se referma sur la petite troupe.

**XxxxxxX**

**Appartement de Yuki Eiri. 11 heures.**

Vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche, Yuki remonta les marches du couloir de l'immeuble, une dizaine de lettre en main. Une fois dans son appartement, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine et posa le tout sur la table, puis se dirigea vers la cafetière, se servant une tasse de café bien noir. Il porta le petit récipient blanc à ses lèvres et s'installa sur une chaise, puis de sa main libre il éparpilla les lettres sur toute la surface et les fixa soigneusement.

Facture d'eau, de téléphone, d'électricité, de gaz, la mutuelle.

Il soupira. Tout ça à payer. Heureusement pour lui pour qu'il n'était pas en manque d'argent. Ce mois-ci tout lui tombait dessus. Il regarda le reste.

Pub, pub, encore de la pub, toujours de la pub.

Il fronça les sourcils quand son regard se porta sur la dernière enveloppe. Elle était tout à fait banal, une petite enveloppe blanche, carré. La seule différence avec les autres et qu'elle ne portait pas de timbre. Quelqu'un avait dû la mettre directement dans sa boîte aux lettres. Certainement une fan, comme d'habitude. Pourtant l'écriture dessus ne lui était pas inconnu. Ça ressemblait à celle de Shuichi.

Intrigué il l'a prit du bout des doigts et la fixa dans tout les sens. Il l'a retourna mais rien n'était écrit au dos. Il posa sa tasse et l'ouvrit un peu n'importe comment mais il s'en moquait pas mal. Une fois ouverte, quelque chose tomba au sol.

Il se pencha légèrement sur le côté et ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'objet. Quelque chose de petit. Quand il porta sa main à ses yeux, il fronça les sourcils.

" Pourquoi l'alliance de Shuichi était-elle dans cette enveloppe ? " Pensa-t-il. " Pourquoi ne la porte-t-il pas à son doigt comme il le devrait ? "

Il ferma les yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées, remontant trois semaines plutôt.

**XxxxxxX**

_**Flash back. Appartement de Yuki Eiri. 15 heures.**_

_Le romancier était allongé sur le canapé de son salon, cigarette en bouche, fixant le plafond._

_Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Il allait se jeter à l'eau et demander une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé. La main de Shuichi. Son petit ami, son fiancé et bientôt son futur mari, si tout se passait bien. Il était nerveux, anxieux. Il avait peur de faire quelque chose de travers, de dire un truc qu'il ne fallait pas et de tout faire tomber à l'eau._

_Il avait réservé dans un restaurant pour la soirée. Tout devait être parfait. Il partait demain matin pour trois longues semaines, pour faire la présentation de son nouveau livre. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans faire sa demande._

_- Yukiiiii... Je suis rentré. S'exclama le chanteur du hall de l'appartement._

_Pour une fois il rentrait bien tôt._

_- Oh tu es là. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Dit-il timidement en entrant dans le salon et en regardant le romancier._

_Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa._

_" Il est tellement mignon, gentil, attentionné... C'est mon Shuichi... Oui, le mien. Je ne le laisserai à personne d'autre. Je l'ai, je le garde. "_

_- Tu rentres tôt._

_- K nous a dit de rentrer. Il avait un rendez-vous._

_- ... Hm..._

_Shuichi s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté du blond en souriant, puis déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du romancier._

_- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir Yuki ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant._

_- Rien d'ici. On sort ce soir. Répondit-il, exhalant un nuage de fumée._

_- Vraiment ? Tu n'aimes pas trop sortir dehors en général._

_- Ce soir j'en ai envie._

_- Tu es sûr de toi ?_

_- ... Oui... Mais si tu continues, on reste là alors tais-toi. Grogna-t-il légèrement._

_- Bon bah... Je vais prendre une douche alors. Dit-il en s'éloignant._

_- Et Habilles-toi bien. Ne me fais pas honte, idiot ! S'exclama Yuki._

_- Pas d'inquiétude Yuki. Je vais me faire tout beau pour toi ! S'exclama joyeusement Shuichi en refermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui._

_Le romancier se releva et s'approcha de la baie vitrée, fixant le ciel azuréen._

**XxxxxxX**

_**Appartement de Yuki Eiri. 19 heures.**_

_Yuki sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers le salon. Quand il entra, il s'arrêta un moment, fixant Shuichi qui était assis sur le canapé, lisant un magasine people._

_" Hum... Il est vraiment trop craquant comme ça. " Pensa-t-il en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds._

_Le chanteur portait un pantalon en denim noir, qui étreignait bien ses hanches, ainsi qu'une chemise en soie de la même couleur que ses yeux, lavande, les trois premiers boutons ouverts et par dessus, une veste trois quarts, cintrée en cuir noir. Il était parfait, à croquer. S'il ne devait pas aller à ce restaurant, il l'aurait pris, là tout de suite, mais il ne pouvait pas. Tant pis, une fois qu'ils seront rentrés, il pourra le dépouiller complètement._

_- Tu es prêt ? Questionna Yuki, malgré qu'il connaissait la réponse._

_Shuichi releva la tête et le romancier put apercevoir un collier ras du cou noir avec une boucle sur le devant de couleur idem à la chemise. Le jeune chanteur était vraiment très sexy ainsi. De plus, le brun moyen de ses cheveux lui allait à ravir. Bien mieux que ce rose tape à l'oeil qui le faisait repérer à des kilomètres à la ronde. _

_- Oui je suis prêt. Tu es vraiment trop beau Yuki. S'extasia-t-il, limite bavant devant le romancier. " Oh lala... C'est un canon mon Yuki d'amour. "_

_Ledit Yuki portait un pantalon de costume noir, une chemise bourgogne, les trois premiers boutons ouverts et une veste noir._

_- Debout. On y va. Je ne veux pas être en retard. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée._

_- Oui Yuki. Allons-y. Dit-il en le suivant._

_Ils mirent leurs chaussures et sortirent._

**XxxxxxX**

_**Restaurant chic Français. 19 heures 45.**_

_Le serveur leur désigna leur table qui se trouvait un peu en retrait des autres. _

_" Parfait. " Pensa Yuki en s'installant sur sa chaise._

_Ils allaient être tranquille. Il allait pouvoir faire sa demande en paix, sans le regard inquisiteur des gens._

_- C'est très... Chic. Remarqua Shuichi en regardant autour de lui. Ça doit être cher._

_- Ne t'occupe pas du prix, idiot. J'ai bien assez d'argent alors choisis ce que tu veux. Dit-il en ouvrant sa carte des menus._

_- Je ne sais pas trop. A part la nourriture japonaise, je ne connais rien d'autre. J'ai peur de prendre quelque chose et de ne pas aimer._

_- ... Je vais choisir pour toi._

_Une fois les commandes passaient, le silence se fit mettre pendant un moment mais Yuki décida de le rompre en demanda comment avait été la journée du chanteur. Ce dernier lui raconta chaque chose, même les trucs les plus ridicules._

_Quand leurs plats arrivèrent, le silence régna de nouveau. Yuki fixait Shuichi. Ce dernier semblait apprécier sa bavette de boeuf avec le bouquet de légumes. Tant mieux._

_" Comment je vais lui demander sa main ? J'aurais dû y réfléchir plutôt... Innove Eiri, innove. Tu n'es pas romancier de roman à l'eau de rose pour rien. "_

_- Shuichi ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tu sais que je pars demain en Amérique._

_- Oui je sais. Répondit-il tristement. Pour trois semaines. C'est long._

_- ... Si je t'ai amené ici ce soir, ce n'est pas simplement pour manger._

_- Ah._

_- Ça fait maintenant quelques mois que je veux te demander quelque chose mais à chaque fois je repousse parce que je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça._

_Shuichi fronça légèrement les sourcils._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yuki ? Demanda-t-il quelque peu effrayé. " J'espère qu'il ne va pas me dire qu'il veut rompre. Oh non pas ça. "_

_Le romancier inspira._

_- Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?_

_Le chanteur hocha la tête._

_- En y repensant, la première fois où je t'ai vu, j'ai été attiré. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, je m'obstinais à fermer les yeux. De plus avec mon passé..._

_Shuichi posa sa main sur celle de Eiri._

_- Je sais Yuki, je sais. Dit-il calmement._

_- Je dois bien avouer que je suis impressionné par ta ténacité. Avec le caractère que j'ai, n'importe qui aurait lâché prise mais pas toi. Tu as tenu bon pendant deux ans, alors que je me suis souvent montré froid, odieux et j'en passe. Mais tu es toujours là. Je t'en remercie... Tout ce qui est toi m'a donné envie de profiter de nouveau de la vie. Cette nouvelle vie, je veux que tu en fasses parti, Shuichi, toi et personne d'autre._

_Le chanteur cligna des yeux. Il essayait de comprendre où il voulait en venir._

_- C'est pour ça que je souhaite que..._

_Il se leva, fit le tour de la table et s'agenouilla devant le chanteur, puis il sortit un petit écrin de velours et sorti une magnifique bague._

_- ... Shindo Shuichi... Me ferais-tu le plaisir de m'épouser ? Demanda-t-il prit d'une soudaine timidité._

_Le chanteur ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il revint à la réalité quand il sentit une main sur sa cuisse._

_- ... Je... Euh... Bah... Oui ! Oui je veux t'épouser. Répondit-il un magnifique sourire aux lèvres._

_Yuki sourit en retour, glissant l'alliance sur le doigts de son futur mari. _

_Tout était parfait._

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Yuki se leva, serrant l'anneau dans sa main. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, mit sa veste, ses chaussures, prit les clefs de sa voiture sur la table basse et sortit. Il devait aller à la NG, voir Shuichi. Il lui devait des explications.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Commentaire de fin :** J'espère que ce début vous aura plus. Il y aura encore soit un ou deux chapitres. Cette fic n'est pas très longue. Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne lundi, vu que je serais en repos. Que dire de plus... Bah pas grand chose en fait.

**Chapitre 2 :** Coupable...

Hum... Une petite review que je sache si ça vaut le coup que je fasse la suite.


	2. Coupable

**Auteur : **Toujours moi aux dernières nouvelles.

**Rating :** M.

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi.

**Note :** Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Voici donc le second chapitre. Désolée pour le jour de retard, un petit contretemps. Je me prosterne à vos pieds pour les fautes.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Ne suis-je pas suffisant ?**

**Chapitre 2 : Coupable ...**

**NG Production. 12 heures.**

Une fois sa chanson terminait et la musique stoppait, Shuichi soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il était tellement fatigué. Il devait rentrer à l'appartement et...

" Pas à l'appartement. " Pensa-t-il amèrement. " C'est fini. "

Il devait rentrer à la maison familiale. Heureusement pour lui que sa petite soeur était chez leurs grands-parents, elle n'aurait pas arrêté de parler de Yuki par ci ou par là sinon. Sa mère se montrait silencieuse et son père était en voyage d'affaire. Il avait gardé un trousseau de clef après qu'il soit parti vivre avec Yuki. Il avait bien fait.

Il se frotta les yeux et sortit de la cabine de mixage d'un pas lent, entrant dans le studio.

- Tu étais plutôt médiocre aujourd'hui, Shuichi. Remarqua K.

- Je l'ai déjà dit, je suis simplement fatigué. Ça ira mieux d'ici quelques jours.

- Espérons. Répondit K. D'habitude tu es une vrai pile. Aujourd'hui la pile est plutôt déchargée. Remarqua-t-il.

- C'est vrai que ça laissait vraiment à désirer. Dit Suguru en soupirant. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

- Arrêter de lui faire des reproches. S'énerva Hiro. Il est humain comme nous tous et comme tout le monde il y a des jours ou ça ne va pas.

- Il devrait mettre sa fatigue de côté une fois ici. Ce qui lui arrive en dehors ne concerne pas le groupe. Répondit le claviériste.

- Il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie, Fujisaki. Grogna le guitariste. Il a une vie en dehors d'ici. Je me demande à quoi ça sert que je te dise ça. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Après tout pour toi il n'y a que le travail qui compte. C'est pour ça que tu n'as aucune vie à côté d'ailleurs.

Suguru fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis sérieux au moins. Je ne prend la tête des gens avec mes histoires de coeur ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Renchérit-il.

- On se calme tout les deux. Intervint K en sortant l'un de ses joujoux. Ne me forcez pas à m'en servir.

Shuichi les contempla sans intervenir. Ils pouvaient même se taper dessus qu'il ne serait pas intervenu. Il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille.

- Tu sais Suguru... Commença Shuichi. Tu te plains que mes compétences vocales laissent à désirer et que ça ne peut pas être pire. Tu te trompes, il y a pire. Tu veux que je te dise quoi... Le pire serait que je décide de dissoudre le groupe. Là, maintenant. Dit-il sérieusement.

Chacun le fixa sans rien dire. Ils voyaient bien que Shuichi ne plaisantait pas. Sakano tomba à genou en larme.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Ne suis-je donc pas capable de produire un groupe ? Se lamenta-t-il.

- Tu es sérieux Shu ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux Hiro.

- Mais...

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur Toma et... Yuki. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils.

Les soi-disant futurs époux se regardèrent dans les yeux.

L'ambre dans le violet, le violet dans l'ambre.

- Tout le monde dehors. Grogna Yuki, ne quittant pas Shuichi des yeux.

Personne ne bougea. Chacun se regardant sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- J'ai dit dehors. Grogna-t-il de nouveau.

Suguru ne se le fit pas redire une troisième fois et sortit, suivit de Sakano.

- Je reste là. Dit K.

- Non. Vous sortez aussi. Commença à s'énerver Yuki, toujours le regard dans celui du chanteur.

K regarda Toma qui hocha la tête. Il sortit à son tour.

- Eiri-san...

- Dehors Toma, je n'ai pas besoin d'assistance.

Toma n'objecta pas et sortit aussi.

- Shu... Commença Hiro.

- Dehors Nakano. Dit froidement Yuki.

- Il reste. Fit Shuichi en croisant les bras.

- Il va sortir maintenant.

- Il est mon meilleur ami, je n'ai rien à lui cacher. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dit-le.

Hiro regarda Yuki qui le regardait méchamment.

- Il est préférable que je sorte. Je ne veux créer aucun conflit.

Il sortit, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Le silence se fit maître pendant quelque instant, mais Shuichi le brisa.

- Alors tu as fait bon voyage Yuki. Sourit-il amèrement.

- ... Oui... Mais j'ai eu une mauvaise surprise en rentrant à l'appartement.

- Comme c'est étrange, moi aussi. Quelle a été ta mauvaise surprise ?

- Ton alliance dans une enveloppe.

- Oh... Vraiment ? Sourit Shu. Ce n'est pas bien grave.

- Pas grave. Shu, je t'ai demandé en mariage avant mon départ il y a trois semaines, tout était parfait, tout. Quand je t'ai eu au téléphone il y a quatre jours, tu étais content. Je rentre et voilà ce que je trouve. Dit-il en sortant l'alliance de sa poche de veste. Je ne comprend pas Shuichi. Tu me dois des explications.

- Je ! Non tu m'en dois ! S'exclama-t-il, en serrant les points. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, toujours, j'ai été gentil, attentionné, serviable, je me suis toujours montré patient. A chaque fois que tu me chassais, je pleurais, mais je revenais toujours vers toi. Dit-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Shu...

- Pourquoi Yuki ? Pourquoi tu... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Ne suis-je pas suffisant pour toi ? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé en mariage. Je pensais que tu m'aimais mais maintenant... Je me rend compte que je me suis trompé. Je me sentais comme dans un rêve, maintenant c'est un véritable cauchemar. Dit-il, sa voix rempli d'amertume.

- ... De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprend pas Shu. Dit-il en s'avançant vers son amoureux.

- Menteur ! S'exclama Shu. Je te déteste ! Je ne veux plus jamais parler avec toi, ni même te voir ! Plus jamais ! Cria-t-il en sortant de la salle en courant.

Le romancier resta planté au milieu de la salle, fixant l'endroit où Shuichi avait été il y a quelques minutes.

**XxxxxxX**

**Le parc. 12 heures 30.**

Shuichi avait couru tout le long du chemin. Maintenant il était assis sur un des bancs du parc, les genoux ramenaient contre son torse, pleurant, encore et encore.

Pourquoi Yuki faisait-il comme-ci de rien ne s'était passé ? Il avait entendu cette femme dire le nom du romancier. Il n'était pas fou. Il savait ce qu'il avait entendu. Il n'inventait pas alors pourquoi, pourquoi Yuki ne semblait pas comprendre ?

Son rêve s'était transformé en véritable cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont il aimerait se réveiller au plus vite. Il fixa sa main et sourit tristement. Il avait rendu la bague, c'était mieux ainsi, il ne voulait pas d'un mariage basé sur la tromperie.

**XxxxxxX**

**Appartement de Yuki Eiri. 13 heures.**

Le romancier était allongé sur son canapé, fixant le plafond, cigarette en bouche et mains sur son estomac.

Il n'y comprenait strictement rien. Simplement que c'était un rêve qui se transformait en cauchemar.

" Menteur ! "

Ce mot que Shuichi lui avait balancé au visage lui faisait tellement mal.

- Aniki tu rêvasses. Lui dit une voix mi amusée, mi ennuyée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tatsuha ? Dit-il sans le regarder.

- C'est comme ça qu'on accueille son petit frère adoré.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, idiot. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment as-tu eu les clefs de mon appart ? Dit-il en le regardant de biais.

- Je suis en ville depuis trois jours, Mika m'héberge le temps de mon séjour, mais c'est pas toujours rose avec elle alors je lui ai demandé les clefs de ton appart.

- Donnes les moi ! Ordonna-t-il en tendant la main.

- Mika veut que je lui rende impérativement.

- Rien à foutre. Donnes-moi ce trousseau ! J'en ai assez qu'on vienne à l'improviste chez moi. C'est mon appartement et j'aimerai qu'on me foute la paix. Si j'aurai voulu qu'on m'emmerde à longueur de temps, je serai resté au temple familial.

Tatsuha n'objecta pas et lui donna le trousseau.

- Tu sembles en colère aniki. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur un accoudoir, croisant les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Grogna-t-il.

- Tu es mon frère, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter.

- ... Shuichi ne veut plus se marier et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il m'accuse de quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Pour lui je suis un menteur, il me déteste et ne veut plus jamais me voir. Dit-il en soupirant.

- Oh... Tu as dû faire quelque chose de mal.

- Justement non, idiot. Je rentre de voyage et ça me tombe dessus comme-ça. Il m'a rendu son alliance dans une enveloppe. Dit-il amèrement.

- Dur. Tu n'as vraiment rien fait ?

- Non.

- Vous avez parlé ?

- Je voulais mais il s'est enfui.

- Tu ne l'as pas rattrapé. Dit-il surpris.

- Je suis resté figé sur le coup.

- ... Il est où maintenant ?

- Aucune idée. Il peut être n'importe où que je sache.

- Tu es là alors qu'il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Qu'attends-tu au juste aniki ? Qu'il revienne ? Il ne le fera pas de lui-même.

- Je réfléchis.

- A quoi ? A ce que tu as bien pu lui faire, mais vu que tu ne lui as rien fait, tu n'as rien à réfléchir, donc tu ferais mieux de le trouver et de parler avec lui.

- ... Depuis quand tu me donnes des conseils, toi ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Depuis que j'ai appris que Shuichi t'a rendu l'alliance. Je veux Shu comme beau-frère moi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je pourrai voir plus souvent Ryuchi.

- Bien sûr. J'aurai dû m'en douter. C'est plus pour tes intérêts que les miens. Dit-il en se relevant.

- ... Dans un sens oui mais pas seulement. Il te rend heureux et c'est important. Il te fait du bien.

- ... Certains sont bien loin de penser comme toi.

- Mika, Toma, le vieux... Peut importe ce qu'ils pensent. Le plus important c'est ce que toi tu veux.

- C'est étrange comme tes paroles sont sages aujourd'hui.

- Ah... Tu trouves.

- Ouai. Bon du balai. Dit-il en attrapant Tatsuha par le bras et en le menant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Tu me mets à la porte.

- Tu as parfaitement compris.

- Mais attend...

Trop tard. Yuki lui avait claqué la porte au nez.

Le romancier entra dans la salle de bain. Il devait trouvé Shuichi à tout prix.

**XxxxxxX**

**NG Production. 13 heures 45.**

Hiro mit une pièce dans la machine à boisson et sélectionna son article. Il fixa son reflet dans le plexiglas en soupirant. Aujourd'hui était une bien mauvaise journée. Shuichi n'allait pas bien, le groupe commençait à se fissurer, Suguru était égal à lui-même, toujours à faire des critiques, quand à lui, il se sentait lasse, énervé contre le plus jeune du groupe, inquiet pour Shuichi. Sakono était en train de leur faire une dépression, K astiquait constamment ses armes. Quand à Seguchi, personne ne savait vraiment. Était-il inquiet pour le groupe ? Ou bien pour Yuki-san ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il prit sa boisson et retourna s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Je ne sais pas si il reviendra aujourd'hui. Dit-il en ouvrant sa canette de bière.

- Il ne reviendra certainement pas. Répondit K.

- C'est une catastrophe ! S'exclama Sakano. Comment allons-nous faire ?

- Il semble qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et Yuki-san. Fit K.

- Oui. Soupira Hiro. Pour que Shuichi soit dans cet état, c'est que ça a un rapport direct avec lui.

- Il a toujours des problèmes. Soupira Suguru.

Hiro le fixa méchamment.

- Tu ferai mieux de te taire. Tu es fautif dans cette histoire.

- Je n'ai strictement rien fait.

- Systématiquement tu lui fais des reproches. Tu n'es jamais content. A force tu deviens lourd, Suguru. Si tu aurai fermé ta bouche, il n'aurait jamais dit qu'il pourrait dissoudre le groupe. Jamais. Quand il ne va pas bien, il ne faut jamais l'attaquer verbalement. Shuichi est une personne imprévisible, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il va faire et encore moins ce qu'il va dire. Maintenant la seule personne qui peut lui faire entendre raison est Yuki-san, mais c'est pas gagné vu qu'ils ont leurs propres problèmes.

- C'est sur. Dit une voix.

Ils regardèrent Tatsuha qui venait d'arriver.

- Shuichi a rendu son alliance à mon frère et il ne sait pas pourquoi. Dit-il en s'installant sur un fauteuil à son tour. De plus il ne veut plus lui parler, ni même le voir. Vous avez des cheveux blancs à vous faire pour l'avenir du groupe.

- Là, on peut dire que nous touchons le fond. Soupira Hiro, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, cette fois-ci sur le romancier.

- Shuichi est-il ici ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Hiro.

Ce denier secoua la tête. Yuki fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es revenu Eiri-san. Sourit Toma en arrivant.

- Je cherche Shu.

- Je vois. Il n'est pas là, comme tu peux le voir.

- Comment allait-il hier ? Demanda le romancier en fixant de nouveau le guitariste.

- Il était extatique. Il était tellement pressé de rentrer. Je l'ai raccompagné en moto jusqu'à l'immeuble, on aurait dit une tornade. Ensuite je suis parti. Par contre ce matin, il était à l'extrême opposé. Il est arrivé avec une heure de retard, il était exactement vêtu comme hier, il n'y avait aucune émotion dans ses yeux et il a eu beaucoup de mal à chanter aussi.

- Il n'est pas rentré hier. Fit Tatsuha.

- Bien sûr que si. Répondit Hiro.

- Où étais-tu hier soir Tatsuha ? Demanda soudainement Toma. Mika s'est inquiétée de ne pas te voir revenir.

- J'avais besoin d'air. Je me suis baladé à droite et à gauche. Répondit-il vaguement.

- Où as-tu dormi ? Demanda de nouveau le Président de la NG.

- ...

- Où as-tu dormi Tatsuha ? Répéta cette fois-ci Yuki en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as demandé les clefs de l'appartement de Eiri-san à Mika, si je me souviens bien. Dit Toma.

- Tu es allé à mon appartement. Grogna Yuki.

Son frère hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Shu ? Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

- Rien je jure. Je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer.

Chacun le regarda.

- Tu as amené quelqu'un à mon appartement ?

Silence.

- Je t'ai posé une question Tatsuha.

- Oui.

- Tu t'es encore fait passer pour moi...

- Non ! S'exclama subitement le moine pour sa défense. Je... Je suis resté moi-même et la fille le savait. Par contre, à un moment, elle a dit ton nom, certainement qu'à ma place elle t'imaginait. Peut-être qu'il est rentré à ce moment-là... Murmura-t-il.

- Peut-être... Évidemment qu'il est rentré à ce moment espèce d'imbécile ! S'emporta le romancier. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris idiot ? Tu sais très bien que je partage l'appartement avec Shuichi. Tu aurais dû te douter qu'il finirait par rentrer. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi il était dans cet état. Il a cru que c'était moi. Il a pensé que j'étais rentré plus tôt. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un frère aussi stupide ?

- Je suis désolé aniki.

- Désolé ! Ce n'est pas suffisant Tatsuha. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as causé. Je ne sais même pas où le trouver maintenant. Je me retiens de ne pas t'étrangler.

Personne ne parla. Tout le monde pouvait se rendre compte de l'énervement du romancier.

- Tu as intérêt à arranger les choses.

- Comment ?

- Tu vas le retrouver et tu vas tout lui expliquer. De A à Z. Ensuite tu le ramènera à l'appartement et tu ne mettras plus jamais les pieds chez moi. Dit-il en tournant les talons et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Trouve le vite, sinon je te le ferai regretter. Dit-il en tournant la tête et en fixant son frère avec un regard meurtrier.

Il sortit.

- Je l'ai échappé belle. Soupira Tatsuha.

- Tu as intérêt à trouver Shu. Grogna Hiro à son tour. Parce que sinon je peux te jurer que ce que ton frère te fera ne sera pas bien méchant à côté de ce que moi je te ferai subir.

Tatsuha voyait bien que Hiro était extrêmement sérieux.

- Je ne connais même pas ses habitudes.

Hiro prit son portable et composa un numéro. Après quelques instants il parla.

- Shu, c'est Hiro, si tu es là, décroche s'il te plait, c'est urgent.

Au bout de deux minutes, Hiro raccrocha.

- Il n'est pas chez moi. Soit il est au parc ou alors chez ses parents.

- Ses parents mais je ne sais même pas où ils habitent.

Hiro lui tendit une feuille avec l'itinéraire.

- J'espère qu'il est au parc. Soupira-t-il.

- J'espère pour toi aussi. Répondit Hiro. Sa mère ne te fera pas bonne accueil si elle apprend que c'est toi qui a mis son fils adoré dans cet état.

- A ce point.

Hiro hocha la tête.

- Encore tu as de la chance que sa petite soeur ne soit pas là et que son père soit en voyage d'affaire. Ne jamais avoir les Shindo à dos. Jamais. C'est un conseil. Ils peuvent se montrer très... Agressifs parfois.

Tatsuha se releva.

- Espérons qu'il soit au parc. Soupira-t-il une énième fois.

Il sortit de la NG et se dirigea vers son scooter.

Il avait tout intérêt à trouver le chanteur s'il ne voulait pas finir en charpie.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Commentaire de fin :** J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Les choses se sont enfin dévoilées. Tatsuha qu'est-ce que tu as foutu bordel ? Tu fais souffrir Shu-chan. Tu as intérêt à le retrouver, sinon c'est pas Yuki, Hiro ou la mère que tu devras craindre, mais tout les fans du couple Yuki/Shu.

**Chapitre 3 : Shindo Inari.** Tatsuha va tenter d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé à Shu. Mon petit doigt me dit que ça ne va pas être aussi simple qu'il le pense.

Comment Shuichi va-t-il réagir ? Que va-t-il arriver à Tatsuha par la suite ? Que va-t-il se passer entre le couple vedette ? Va-t-il avoir à faire à la mère ? Tellement de question et pas de réponse pour le moment.

Les réponses au prochain chapitre.

Pour la suite, je ne la posterai que dimanche.

Voilà, voilà.

Ah j'allais oublié. Un grand bravo à **Shunelodie** qui a compris du début à la fin. N'empêche devant ta review, je me suis dit " zut ! Elle a déjà tout compris. Ça va pas du tout ça. "

Aussi à **IsaacDurivage **qui avait saisi la chose.

Désolée j'ai pas de bonbons ou de cadeaux à vous offrir. Lol.


	3. Shindo Inari

**Auteur :** It's me.

**Rating :** M.

**Disclaimer :** Vous devez vous en douter. Rien n'est à moi enfin à part l'histoire évidemment. Tout est à Maki Murakami-sama.

**Note :** Merci pour vos reviews, merci pour votre patience, car il en aura fallu. Je suis vraiment désolée mais mon portable a grillé de l'intérieur, il a donc fallu changer le moteur, le problème, c'est que ça prend du temps tout ça, les réparateurs nous donne toujours un délais de trois à quatre semaines. Une fois mon ordi entre mes mains, j'étais vraiment heureuse, j'allais pouvoir faire tout plein de chose mais le hic... Le net ne marchait plus au bout de deux minutes, simplement le temps de me connecter, d'ouvrir Msn et plus rien, j'ai cru péter un câble. Décidemment, tout était contre moi. Je maudissais tout le monde de ma malchance. Tout ça pour découvrir que c'était mon antivirus qui avait bloqué mon accès au net. Je vous jure, y a des jours ou strictement rien ne va. Et comble du comble, j'ai dû réécrire le chapitre, il avait disparu de l'ordi. Je pense avoir touché le fond niveau malchance pour le moment. De plus la santé qui me joue des tours. Pff... Bon tout ça pour dire que je suis revenue et je compte rester là un bon petit moment en espérant qu'il n'y aura aucune autres catastrophes. Je touche du bois. :-p

Je déclare donc le 3ème chapitre de cette fic ouvert. Dernier chapitre ou pas, ça je ne sais pas encore. La surprise sera à la fin de la page. :-)

**Note 2 : **Pour les reviews, je ne me souviens pas à qui j'ai répondu ou pas, donc je remercie tout le monde, ceux qui lit, ceux qui laissent des reviews et tout et tout... Bref vous m'avez compris, pas besoin que je m'éternise.

**Note 3 :** Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Ne suis-je pas suffisant ?**

**Chapitre 3 : Shindo Inari.**

**Parc. 14 heures.**

Shuichi avait courut tout le long du trajet, ne s'arrêtant pas un seul instant, même quand les muscles de ses jambes avaient menacé de céder, il avait continué, toujours plus vite, comme-ci sa vie en dépendait ou plutôt sa santé d'esprit dans le cas présent.

Ses jambes l'avaient mené de nouveau au parc ou alors son subconscient. Quelle différence cela pouvait-il faire de toute manière ?

Il aimait se réfugier dans cet endroit. D'une certaine façon, ça l'apaisait. Cela faisait depuis midi trente qu'il était assis sur ce banc, sans bouger, comme-ci le temps l'avait figé. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à beaucoup de chose depuis qu'il avait fui la NG un peu plus tôt, comme à l'alliance qu'il avait rendu à Yuki, à ce qu'il avait entendu hier soir en rentrant et au visage d'incompréhension du romancier, qui avait semblé complètement paumé par la situation.

Devenait-il fou ? Son esprit avait-il inventé tout ça? Non! Il savait ce qu'il avait entendu... Tout ça à cause d'une femme. Une stupide femme qui avait osé répandre ses cuisses grandes ouvertes pour que son amoureux vienne s'y loger. Oui son amoureux. Il voulait crever les yeux de cette femme pour avoir posé ses yeux sur son homme. Elle avait gâché son futur mariage, elle avait ruiné sa vie sentimentale.

**XxxxxxX**

**Entrée du parc. 14 heures 20.**

Tatsuha arrêta son scooter devant le parc et posa pieds à terre. Il priait Bouddha que Shuichi soit là. Il ne voulait surtout pas aller chez les parents de ce dernier, tomber sur la mère et se faire trucider. Il tenait à sa vie. Une fois entrait dans le parc, il longea lentement les allées, regardant de gauche à droite à la recherche d'une tignasse rose...

- Merde... J'avais oublié qu'il était brun maintenant. Soupira le jeune moine, fourguant ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Si je ne le trouve pas, aniki ne me le pardonnera jamais. Marmonna-t-il en contemplant le sol. Hiro me fera la peau et leur manager cinglé me plombera certainement la cervelle. Ah et n'oublions pas Toma qui de une m'en voudra d'avoir rendu aniki malheureux et de deux de lui avoir fait perdre un chanteur qui vaut une petite fortune. Y a Mika aussi... J'ai vraiment pas de chance sur ce coup là. Oh grand Bouddha, envoies-moi un signe, je t'en prie. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel en soupirant de nouveau.

Quand une voix mélodieuse s'éleva dans les airs, Tatsuha remercia le ciel et accéléra le pas vers la source du bruit. Plus il s'approchait et plus le doute s'effaçait de son esprit. C'était bel et bien la voix de Shuichi, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il bifurqua dans une allée et s'arrêta net. La vue qui s'offrit à lui l'écrasa sous une tonne de remord. De la ou il était, il pouvait voir que le chanteur pleurait et même s'il n'avait pas pu, les oscillations de sa voix étaient amplement suffisant pour lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Shuichi était assis sur un banc, les genoux contre son torse et le menton posait dessus, regardant droit devant lui. Tatsuha se sentait vraiment coupable, tout ça été de sa faute, il devait tout arranger. Que se soit pour son frère, pour lui et surtout pour Shuichi. Il semblait tellement malheureux, là, tout seul, assis sur ce banc. Il s'approcha lentement et s'installa à coté du chanteur. Son arrivée stoppa le chant, faisant place au silence.

- C'est une très belle chanson, je ne l'ai jamais entendu. Dit-il après quelques secondes, coupant court à ce silence qui devenait stressant, oppressant.

- ... Ma mère me la chantait quand j'étais petit et que j'étais triste. Elle m'a toujours remonté le moral, il faut croire que pour une fois ça ne marche pas. Chuchota-t-il. Pourquoi tu es là ?

- En fait... Aniki m'a envoyé pour...

- Je le savais ! S'exclama subitement Shuichi en bondissant sur ses pieds, effrayant par la même occasion le jeune moine qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il t'a envoyé pour lui trouver tout un tas d'excuse. Eh bah ce n'est pas la peine. Dit-il en s'essuyant rageusement les yeux d'un revers de main. Je ne suis pas idiot et je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau. Non mais pour qui il me prend. Tout ce que tu diras ne me fera jamais oublier ce que j'ai entendu. Il m'a trompé avec une... Une sale petite harpie qui n'attendait que le moment propice pour se mettre entre Yuki et moi. Félicitation pour elle, elle a réussi.

- Tu te méprends Shuichi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Dit-il en se levant à son tour. Cette histoire n'est qu'un malentendu, rien d'autre.

- Un... Un malentendu !! S'insurgea Shuichi au bord de la crise de nerf. Je sais ce que j'ai entendu quand même. Tu me prend pour un imbécile. C'est ça !!

- Non, bien sur que non. Calmes-toi, s'il te plait. Dit-il en voulant lui poser les mains sur les épaules mais le chanteur recula.

- Mais je suis calme !!

- Je t'en prie Shuichi, écoutes-moi.

Il s'approcha mais Shuichi recula de nouveau.

- Non... Non je ne veux pas t'écouter. Dit-il en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche. Ni toi, ni Yuki, ni personne d'autre. Je ne veux plus écouter personne, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Sur ceux, il partit en courant.

- C'est pas vrai. Se lamenta Tatsuha, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il se précipita pour rattraper le chanteur. Shuichi était peut-être plus petit mais il était rapide, heureusement pour lui qu'il avait de grande jambe, couvrant ainsi une plus grande surface. Shuichi semblait se diriger vers la seconde sortie du parc.

- Rhaaa... Mon scooter. Pesta-t-il. Tant pis, j'ai pas le choix.

Il continua sa course, sans s'arrêter, il reviendrait chercher son scooter plus tard. Il sortit du parc et vit Shuichi courir sur un trottoir. Tatsuha n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se dirigeait le chanteur, il ne savait même pas si ce dernier savait où il allait. Il continua sa course, se demandant s'il allait finir par rattraper le jeune homme. A ce rythme là et surtout si Shuichi ne se fatiguait pas, il allait finir par le paumer et il ne voulait même pas imaginer le courroux de son frère si ça devait arriver par malheur.

Il se sentit un peu plus confiant quand il vit l'allure de Shuichi s'amoindrir de seconde en seconde. Il allait enfin lui mettre la main dessus et il n'allait plus le lâcher jusqu'à temps qu'il lui explique tout de A à Z, comme son frère lui avait si bien dit.

- Shuichi, arrêtes-toi, s'il te plait !! S'écria-t-il.

Subitement, Shuichi coupa en plein milieu d'un carrefour, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde des voitures qui s'approchaient rapidement, prêt à l'écraser à n'importe quelle seconde.

- Shuichi !!

Le carrefour était excessivement grand et Tatsuha se sentit soudainement effrayé quand il vit une voiture roulait à tout allure, droit sur Shuichi. Il sentait qu'une catastrophe allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Shuichi !! Fais attention !! S'époumona-t-il. Bouddha, Bouddha, Bouddha !! Psalmodia-t-il en fermant les yeux. Fais quelque chose! Je te promet de devenir le moine par excellence...

Il entendit des klaxons assourdissants, puis plus rien. Il ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre et constata que Shuichi avait disparu de son champ de vision.

- Non, non... Je l'ai perdu. Mais par où il est allé. Aniki va m'en vouloir, je le sens. Grogna-t-il en s'agrippant les cheveux des deux mains.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, retourner à son scooter et se rendre de nouveau à la NG et espérer avoir un peu d'aide de quelqu'un pour mettre la main sur le chanteur. Il était mal parti.

**XxxxxxX**

**NG Production. 15 heures 15.**

Quand Tatsuha entra dans le bâtiment, il se dirigea sans rien dire vers la salle de repos et quand il entra, il les vit, assis sur les fauteuils à attendre. Attendre quoi? Son retour avec Shuichi évidemment mais manque de chance, il était seul et ça, ce n'était pas une bonne chose vu les regards menaçants de certain.

- Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda Hiro en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui mais...

- Mais... Grogna soudainement une voix rauque.

En entendant la voix dans son dos, il sursauta puis se retourna.

- A... Aniki. Tu m'as fais peur. Dit-il en posant une main au niveau de son coeur. Tu es revenu...

- Alors ! S'impatienta le romancier.

- Il était au parc.

- Était ? Répéta le manager, caressant son AK-47.

Tatsuha ne se sentait vraiment pas rassuré.

- J'ai voulu lui expliquer mais il s'est enfui, je l'ai pourchassé mais je l'ai perdu au moment où il a traversé le carrefour et qu'il a failli se faire écraser et...

- Quoi !! Gronda Yuki.

- Mais il va bien, aucune inquiétude.

- Je peux te promettre que si il lui arrive quelque chose, je vais te...

- Il ne lui arrivera rien. J'en suis sûr.

- Tu ne lui as strictement rien dit ? Demanda Yuki en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai juste eu le temps de lui dire que tu m'avais envoyé qu'il s'est soudainement emporté.

Soudainement, Yuki attrapa Tatsuha par le col de son maillot et l'approcha de son visage, l'air très très en colère.

- Espèce de crétin. Siffla-t-il dangereusement. Pourquoi tu lui as dit que c'était moi qui t'avait envoyé ?

- Bah... euh... Parce que c'est vrai. Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Son grand frère l'intimidait énormément là. Eiri était très effrayant et lui il était vraiment très effrayé.

- Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. Maintenant il pense que je t'ai envoyé pour me trouver des excuses.

Tatsuha hocha la tête.

- Je me demande ce qui me retient de t'en coller une. Grogna le blond.

- Je suis ton petit frère. Murmura Tatsuha.

- Même pour cette raison, c'est pas l'envi qui m'en manque. Shuichi n'aime pas que j'use de la violence, tu as de la chance. Dit-il en le relâchant.

- Je vais le trouver, je te le promets. Le problème, c'est que je me suis fait voler mon scooter.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide. Tu fais tout de travers, je me débrouillerai mieux par moins même.

- Mais...

- Ça suffit ! S'énerva Yuki. Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Sur ces dernières paroles il partit.

Tatsuha resta planté là, fixant l'endroit où avait été son frère. Toma s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Mika te raccompagnera à Kyoto dans la soirée. Tu ferai mieux de rentrer.

- Non... Non je veux rester au cas où Shuichi reviendrait ici. Tout ça c'est à cause de moi, je veux me faire pardonner. Chuchota-t-il. Shuichi rend aniki heureux, je veux que ça dure.

**XxxxxxX**

**Autoroute. 15 heures 45.**

Une M3 berline (1) noire fonçait à tout allure sur l'autoroute de Tokyo en direction de Koriyama. Là où se trouvait la maison des Shindô (2). En dernier recours, Shuichi allait toujours se réfugier là-bas et ça, Yuki le savait très bien, vu que le chanteur lui avait fait le coup plusieurs fois déjà. Il avait hâte d'arriver et de tout remettre dans l'ordre. Il était plus que satisfait de savoir qu'il n'aurait à faire qu'à la mère, il avait déjà croisé son père par deux fois et une certaine tension était toujours palpable. Shindo Torhu (3) ne le portait pas dans son coeur, où plutôt il ne supportait pas de savoir son unique fils en relation avec un homme. Par contre, il n'aurai aucun problème pour amadouer sa futur belle-mère. Un beau sourire, quelques belles paroles et le tour serait joué. Un vrai jeu d'enfant.

Il passa les vitesses et accéléra encore un peu plus, tout en réfléchissant à comment il allait s'y prendre pour tout bien expliquer et qu'il n'y est aucune incompréhension.

**XxxxxxX**

**Maison des Shindo. 16 heures 30.**

Shindo Inari (4) était dans la cuisine préparant du thé, quand l'horloge du salon sonna la demi-heure.

- Ah... Mes cookies doivent être prêt maintenant. Dit-elle en souriant, protégeant ses mains de ses gants noirs à fleurs roses avant d'ouvrir la porte du four.

Une délicieuse odeur de fraise s'en dégagea. Elle sortit la plaque et la déposa sur le plan de travail. Au moment où elle retira les gants, la porte d'entrée sonna.

- Pile à l'heure. Dit-elle d'une voix guillerette en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec le romancier (5).

- Bonjour Shindo-san. Dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Bonjour Yuki-san. Dit-elle en l'imitant. Entrez, ne rester pas sur le pas de la porte. Vous êtes venu à pied ? Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur avant de refermer la porte.

- Non. J'ai jugé préférable de garer ma voiture un peu plus loin. Je ne veux pas que Shuichi l'aperçoive et se sauve encore. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui courir derrière dans tout le Japon.

La mère de Shuichi se mit à rire légèrement.

- Ça serait une situation assez comique. Dit-elle, amusée.

Une fois dans le salon, elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés, ce qu'il fit tranquillement en retirant sa veste noir et en la posant en travers d'un accoudoir. Elle s'éclipsa quelque instant et revint avec un plateau dans chaque main qu'elle déposa sur la table basse.

- Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il en fixant le contenu des deux plateaux.

Sur un se trouver une grande assiette de cookies et sur l'autre une théière noire avec une petite fleur rose ainsi que trois petites tasses de la même effigie.

- Oui. Vous. Dit-elle en souriant. Vous prendrez bien un peu de thé, Yuki-san ?

- Volontiers, Shindo-san.

- Inari sera amplement suffisant. Dit-elle en déposant une tasse devant lui. Je me doutais de votre venue, Yuki-san. L'instinct certainement.

- Je vois. Eiri sera suffisant aussi.

- Très bien Eiri-san. Je me doute du pourquoi de votre venue en ces lieux. Mon fils est très bouleversé, triste et très en colère contre vous. Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Dit-elle en buvant une gorgée brûlante de son thé au jasmin (6), l'étudiant de son regard bleu violine.

Le romancier se sentait petit sous ce regard scrutateur. C'était exactement les mêmes yeux que Shuichi mais en plus durs et plus froids. Ils dégageaient beaucoup moins de chaleur que ceux de son amoureux. Il s'efforça de sourire pour se redonner constance.

- Ne pensez pas que parce que mon mari n'est pas là que les choses seront plus facile pour vous. Je suis certaine qu'en venant ici vous vous êtes dit un beau sourire, de belles paroles et je me mets la mère dans la poche. Ne ?

Yuki se sentit soudainement perdre pied.

- ...

Tellement surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'il en avait perdu son discours.

- Détendez-vous Eiri-san, vous semblez crispé. Je ne cherche pas à vous mettre mal à l'aise, loin de là. Je tiens simplement à mettre les choses au point. On ne m'achète pas. Dit-elle abruptement. Vous prendrez bien un petit cookies. Dit-elle en souriant de nouveau, lui tendant l'assiette.

Il en prit un qu'il savoura tranquillement tout en fixant Inari. Son faciès changeait constamment d'expressions que ça en devenait déstabilisant. Un coup elle souriait et puis subitement son visage prenait un air sévère, à un autre coup elle arborait un air doux ou bien elle devenait cynique. Il savait maintenant d'où venait l'attitude de Shuichi. C'était le portrait de sa mère.

- Ils sont très bons.

- Merci. Sourit-elle. Je me suis toujours efforcée d'apprendre à Shu la cuisine mais autant demander à un éléphant d'éplucher une pomme de terre, il en est incapable, tout comme Torhu. Pour ça, aucun doute, il tient de son père. Ne jamais laisser ces deux-là dans une cuisine, à moins que vous vouliez récupérer l'argent de l'assurance de la maison. Dit-elle amusée. Shuichi ne va pas tarder. Vous allez avoir une longue conversation.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir l'histoire.

- A quoi bon. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour me le dire à moi mais à mon fils.

- C'est vrai.

- Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une très bonne explication à ce qu'il a entendu.

Il hocha la tête.

- Dans un sens vous avez beaucoup de chance. Si mon mari aurai été là, les choses n'aurai pas été simple du tout.

- Je n'en doute pas. Il ne m'apprécie pas.

- Ce n'est pas qu'il ne vous aime pas, il a simplement du mal à admettre le fait que son fils préfère un homme aux millions de femmes qui peuplent ce pays. Quand il aura digéré la pilule tout ira bien. Dit-elle en souriant.

Ils entendirent des clés et la porte claquait.

- Maman ! Appela-t-il.

- Dans le salon mon chéri.

Quand Shuichi entra dans la pièce, il fronça les sourcils en croisant le regard de Yuki.

- Je monte dans ma chambre. Dit-il en s'éloignant, commençant à monter les escaliers.

- Shuichi reviens ici ! Appela sa mère.

Aucune réponse. Yuki vit le regard de Inari devenir menaçant.

- Shindo Shuichi ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir tout de suite poser tes petites fesses sur ce canapé. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je t'y traîne de force ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Ni une ni deux, Shuichi arriva au pas de course s'installant à côté de sa mère, tout sourire.

- De l'autre côté ! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Mais Mam...

- Ne me fais pas répéter Shuichi ! Gronda-t-elle.

Il se releva et tout en soupirant il se laissa tomber sur le canapé ou se trouver Yuki.

- Parfait. Sourit-elle. Tiens mon chéri. Dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse de thé, qu'il prit avec un cookies. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, il est temps de s'expliquer. Vous ne pensez pas Eiri-san ?

Il hocha la tête.

- On vous écoute. Sourit-elle. A moins que ma présence ne soit pas désirer.

- Votre présence ne me gêne en rien.

- Pff... Pas la peine d'essayer de se mettre ma mère dans la poche.

- Shuichi, ne commence pas. Gronda sa mère.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras et se mit à bouder.

- Toute cette histoire n'est qu'un malentendu.

- Menteur ! S'insurgea le chanteur.

- Shuichi ! Gronda de nouveau sa mère.

Yuki prit de nouveau un biscuit tout en étudiant Shuichi du regard.

- Ce n'était pas moi à l'appartement et tu ne peux pas affirmer le contraire. Tu n'as strictement rien vu, simplement entendu mon nom de la bouche d'une femme. Ca ne veut strictement rien dire. Je vais tout expliquer mais...

Shuichi se releva d'un bond.

- Je ne veux pas de tes explications. J'en ai assez qu'on me mène en bateau. Je ne suis pas idiot ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Mais si tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu ne seras jamais la vérité. Commença à s'énerver le romancier en se levant à son tour.

- Quelle vérité ! S'écria le chanteur. Tu m'as trompé alors que tu venais de me demander en mariage. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une conquête de plus pour toi, rien d'autre. Je suis juste bon pour coucher, c'est ça !! Un petit jouet que tu peux manipuler entre tes mains. Je mérite mieux que ça !!

- Tu vas me laisser parler à la fin ! Grogna le romancier.

- Ça suffit tout les deux ! S'emporta sa mère.

Ils se turent et la fixèrent.

- Vous me donnez mal à la tête. Maintenant taisez-vous et asseyez-vous. Ordonna-t-elle. Parlez-vous comme des gens civilisés.

Shuichi s'apprêta à parler quand sa mère leva la main.

- Je ne veux pas entendre de plainte venant de toi. Laisse-le s'expliquer et ensuite, si ses explications ne te conviennent pas, tu pourras te plaindre autant que tu le voudras. Alors maintenant tu vas l'écouter, de gré ou de force. Je me suis bien fait comprendre Shuichi ?

- Oui maman. Soupira-t-il.

- Et vous ! Dit-elle en regard Eiri. La prochaine fois que vous levez la voix contre mon enfant, je vais vous réexpédiez tout droit à Tokyo. Et croyez-moi vous allez le sentir. Maintenant expliquez-vous !

La mère de Shuichi savait se faire respecter, ça aucun doute. Yuki inspira.

- Mon avion a été retardé et au lieu d'arriver hier soir comme prévu, je n'ai atterri que ce matin. Je suis allé à l'appartement, je me suis mit à mon aise puis je suis redescendu pour prendre le courier. Parmi toutes les lettres, il y a avait la tienne Shu. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ton alliance y était, alors je suis allé à la NG. Une fois là-bas, j'ai voulu parler avec toi mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion et tu t'es enfui. Je suis retourné à l'appartement, puis Tatsuha est arrivé. On a parlé, il m'a dit qu'il était chez Mika depuis quelques jours. Ensuite je l'ai mis à la porte et j'ai décidé d'aller à ta recherche. Je suis de nouveau retourné à la NG, Tatsuha y était aussi. Toma y a mit son petit grain de sel et j'ai fini par comprendre que Tatsuha était allé passer la nuit avec une fille chez nous. Au moment ou tu es rentré, elle a dit mon nom. C'est aussi simple et stupide que ça. Tout ça à cause de Tatsuha. J'étais très en colère contre lui, je lui ai demandé de te retrouver et de tout t'expliquer. Évidemment quand il a commencé en disant que je l'avais envoyé, tu l'as très mal pris et tu as de nouveau prit la fuite. Je me doutais que tu serais ici, alors je suis venu.

- ... Oh... Oh...

Shuichi ne savait plus quoi dire ou même répondre.

- Je... Je me sens mal maintenant. J'ai douté de toi.

- C'est normal Shu, je ne t'en veux pas. A ta place j'aurai réagi pareil. Dit-il en lui prenant une main. Mais dis-toi que je ne t'aurai jamais demandé en mariage si c'était pour te tromper derrière, je ne suis pas aussi salop que ça.

Shuichi se jeta dans les bras du romancier en s'excusant quand Inari se racla la gorge. Ils la regardèrent, elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Quand aller ai-je être prévenu du mariage ?

- Maman je...

- Qu'ai-je donc fait au seigneur pour mériter un fils aussi ingrat ? Comment oses-tu laisser ta pauvre mère dans l'ignorance ! Même si tu ne peux pas venir, le téléphone ça existe. J'espère au moins que j'allais être invitée.

- Bien sur que vous êtes invité Inari-san, ainsi que Torhu-san et votre fille.

- Par contre j'annoncerai à ton père la nouvelle, Shuichi. Sourit sa mère. Je vais faire en sorte de lui éviter un infarctus.

Elle se mit à rire, suivit de Shuichi. Yuki les regarda en souriant. Quelle journée et encore elle était pas fini. Maintenant il devait retourner à Tokyo et il se demandait quelle réaction allait avoir Shuichi en voyant Tatsuha. C'était une bonne question et qui demeurait en suspens pour le moment.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**(1)** Je ne me souviens plus du tout de la marque de la voiture noir de Yuki. J'ai cherché mais en vain et vu que j'avais trois marques différentes en tête, Berline, Bmw et Mercedes, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé que la M3 berline ressemblait beaucoup à la voiture que l'on voit dans le premier épisode de l'anime. Donc voilà...

**(2)** Je n'ai aucune idée de où se trouve la maison des Shindo, ça se trouve, ils habitent aussi dans Tokyo mais bon, je voulais que Yuki prenne l'autoroute et en cherchant j'ai vu que Koriyama se trouvait un peu plus haut sur la carte en suivant l'autoroute.

**(3)** Torhu est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour le père de Shuichi.

**(4)** Même chose pour la mère.

**(5)** Quand je dis nez à nez avec le romancier, tout le monde me comprend. Shindo Inari est bien plus petite que le romancier.

**(6)** J'ai mangé dans un nouveau restaurant japonais, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, pour mon anniversaire si je ne me trompe pas, ouais c'est ça, l'une de leur spécialité était le thé au jasmin.

**(7)** Ne le cherchez pas, vous ne trouverez pas le numéro dans la fic, c'est simplement pour dire que j'ai prit plaisir à écrire le personnage de la mère. D'un côté douce et de l'autre super autoritaire, qui en levant simplement la voix, effraye tout le monde. Ce qui m'a amusé, c'est qu'en disant une simple phrase, elle arrive à déstabiliser notre pauvre Yuki. J'adore.

Roulement de tambour... Non ce n'est pas la fin. Pas encore. Il reste normalement, si j'ai bien calculé mon truc, un chapitre.

**Chapitre 4 : Yuki ou Eiri ? **Le face à face entre Shuichi et Tatsuha. De très chaudes réconciliations pour notre couple adoré et... Bah vous verrez à ce moment là.

A la prochaine.


	4. Yuki ou Eiri ?

**Auteur :** Quand Datenshi devient JOUHIN. J'ai décidé de changer de pseudo, encore une fois. --" Mais ! Celui-ci sera définitif. J'ai craqué dessus, lol. Donc bientôt ... Jouhin sur vos écrans !

**Rating :** M. Lemon.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que le concept du manga ne sont point de moi.

**Note :** Bon... Il serait peut-être temps de continuer cette fic. Le seul problème, c'est que je suis tout le temps occupée. J'ai pas assez de temps pour me consacrer à mes histoires. Trop de boulot et pas assez de temps libre à mon grand regret. J'ai besoin de vacances... Il est loin le temps de l'école où j'avais des vacances tout les deux mois. C'est à ces moments-là que je souhaite y retourner. Bref... Oh et au passage merci pour vos reviews, tellement débordée, que je ne me souviens plus à qui j'ai répondu. Je pense que je vais m'acheter un agenda et que je vais y inscrire les noms des personnes à qui je dois répondre, lol.

**Rappel :** Shuichi rentre à l'appartement tout excité, Yuki revient le soir même d'un voyage qu'il a effectué en Amérique pour la promotion de son nouveau livre. Mais une chose inattendu se produit ! Shuichi entend une femme en pleine orgasme, criant le nom de son amoureux. Sous le choc, le chanteur s'enfuit et se réfugie chez ses parents. Comment Yuki a-t-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment a-t-il osé après l'avoir demandé en mariage ? Le fautif n'est autre que Tatsuha qui au lieu d'arranger les choses, ne fait que les compliquer encore plus. Yuki n'a plus qu'une solution ! Se rendre chez les Shindo.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Ne suis-je pas suffisant ?**

**Chapitre 4 : Yuki ou Eiri ?**

**Autoroute. 18 heures.**

Yuki et Shuichi avaient quitté la maison des Shindo depuis environ quinze minutes et se dirigeaient maintenant en direction de Tokyo.

Appartement ou NG Productions ? Ça le romancier ne le savait pas encore.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur le côté passager et put voir que le silence qui s'était installé depuis dix bonnes minutes à bord du véhicule était dû au fait que le jeune chanteur s'était endormi ; le front contre la vitre de la portière et ses deux mains jointes entre ses cuisses. Shuichi semblait tellement paisible et relaxé, contrairement à dans la journée où il était une véritable pile électrique. C'était une vue tout à fait mignonne.

Un micro sourire étira ses lèvres. Le chanteur était tout le temps mignon. Même quand il faisait le pitre. Quant au lit ... Le blond remua légèrement dans son siège. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il se passa lentement une main dans les cheveux en soupirant distraitement.

Il y a quelques années, le fait de s'attachait à quelqu'un émotionnellement l'aurait perturbé, horrifié et énervé. Il ne voulait être dépendant de personne. C'était une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé. À cette époque là, ce qui lui été arrivé avec Kitazawa durant son adolescence été encore bien trop frais dans son esprit et il n'avait aucune envie de souffrir de nouveau.

Aujourd'hui, deux ans après sa rencontre avec le jeune homme dans ce fameux parc, il aspirait à autre chose. Il souhaitait prendre les choses à un autre niveau. Il voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus. Il voulait pouvoir dire à qui voulait l'entendre que ce petit être qui lui avait redonné le goût à la vie était le sien et celui de personne d'autre.

Shuichi était un ange qui lui avait été envoyé pour guérir ses blessures du passé. Un angelot qui lui avait redonné l'envie de sourire et le plus important, un petit être de lumière qui lui avait montré que les hommes peuplant cette terre n'étaient pas tous des menteurs, des profiteurs, des calculateurs, des manipulateurs et des viol...

Yuki fronça les sourcils et ressera ses mains sur le volant.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas oublier son ancien sensei ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le rayer définitivement de son esprit et passer à autre chose ?

Kitazawa Yuki était un homme qui avait eu une place tellement importante dans sa vie. C'était certainement pour ça.

D'une main, il secoua légèrement l'épaule du musicien.

- Shuichi, réveille-toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Après un petit gémissement et un léger bâillement, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement dans son siège, fixant un point invisible devant lui. Aucun des deux ne pipa mot pendant plusieurs minutes, laissant le silence régnait en maître à bord de la voiture mais cela ne pouvait durer éternellement et le romancier le savait pertinemment. L'un d'eux devait rompre ce silence qui ne faisait que s'alourdir au fil des secondes et vu que Shuichi n'était pas décidé à le faire, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prendre les choses en main.

- NG ou appartement ? Demanda le plus simplement le blond.

- ... J'en sais rien. Dit-il en soulevant les épaules, fixant toujours le paysage.

- Il y a un problème ?

- ... Non.

- Il est si beau que ça ?

- Hein ? Fit Shuichi en le fixant de biais.

- Le paysage. Il doit être vraiment magnifique pour que tu n'en détournes pas le regard.

- ... Je réfléchissais. Dit-il en fixant ses mains dans son recouvrement.

- Et à quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tout et rien.

- Je vois. Tout pour éviter de me parler. C'est ça ? Dit-il calmement.

- ... Pas du tout. Dit-il en se mâchouillant la lèvre inférieure. C'est juste que...

- Que quoi ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'ai tout expliqué que je sache, ça ne te suffi pas. Quelque chose turlupine ton petit cerveau ?

- ... Euh ... Tu as dit à ma mère qu'elle était invitée pour le mariage ainsi que mon père et ma soeur mais...

- Mais ?

- ... Non rien. Dit-il en secouant la tête. C'est rien. Dit-il en caressant son annulaire, nu, fixant de nouveau le paysage.

Yuki le regarda faire, un petit sourire en coin.

- Idiot. Soupira-t-il.

Shuichi le regarda. Le regard du romancier était de nouveau rivé sur la route mais le sourire en coin était toujours là. Un petit sourire se dessina à son tour sur les fines lèvres du chanteur.

**XxxxxxX**

**Appartement. 18 heures 45.**

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, Shuichi se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine après s'être mis à son aise, sous le regard de Yuki. Ce dernier le suivit des yeux en fronçant des sourcils. Si le chanteur ne parlait pas, c'était pas bon signe. Pas bon du tout. Le romancier haussa un sourcil en longeant le couloir.

Se pouvait-il que le chanteur repense à ce qu'il avait entendu en pénétrant dans l'appartement ? Certainement. C'était tout à fait son genre de se torturait l'esprit avec ça.

Il s'engouffra dans la cuisine et s'arrêta en voyant le jeune homme cherchait dans le frigo. Il s'approcha lentement et quand Shuichi se redressa, il lui encercla la taille de ses bras et serra le dos de son amoureux contre son torse, posant son menton sur sa tête.

Il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, mais il avait eu tellement peur de perdre Shuichi à cause de toute cette histoire. Heureusement que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il y tenait à sa petite boule d'énergie.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée. Le musicien posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et se retourna lentement dans l'étreinte de l'écrivain, agrippant fermement le tissu et posant son front contre le torse du blond.

- Pardon. Chuchota-t-il dans la chemise du romancier.

Yuki enleva un de ses bras de la taille du jeune homme et d'une main sous son menton lui souleva la tête, embrassant son front.

- De quoi t'excuses-tu ? Demanda-t-il en plongeant ses pupilles ambrées dans celles lavandes de son amoureux.

Il n'avait besoin d'aucune réponse. Il la lisait dans ses yeux. Il s'en voulait d'avoir douté. Il avait honte et il avait peur. Peur qu'il lui en veuille. Peur qu'après tous ça, il ne veuille plus de lui.

" Idiot ", pensa-t-il en souriant imperceptiblement.

Il se pencha et scella ses lèvres à celles tant désirées. Il n'y avait besoin d'aucune réponse. Ça aurait été une perte de temps inutile. Il préférait s'exprimer avec des actes plutôt qu'avec des paroles. Il faisait passer plus de chose ainsi et s'était beaucoup plus agréable pour les deux.

Shuichi enroula ses bras autour du cou de Yuki, se redressant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Quant au romancier, il empêtra une de ses mains dans la chevelure nouvellement teinte de son amoureux et de l'autre cajola les fesses rebondies.

Oui, c'était largement plus agréable que tout le blabla incessant.

Il agrippa les fesses de Shuichi et le souleva, direction la chambre à coucher. Le chanteur enroula fermement ses cuisses autour de la taille de l'écrivain, gémissant contre les lèvres de son aimé, qui comprit et apposa ses lèvres dans son cou, grignotant, léchant et suçotant la peau avec gourmandise.

- Yu-Yuki... Haleta-t-il, reprenant sa respiration, la tête inclinait sur le côté pour donner plus d'espace au blond.

C'était tellement bon. Un moment parfait.

Subitement, des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Pas découragé pour autant, Yuki continua son chemin vers la chambre, bien que les tambourinements persistent. Il avait bonne espoir que la personne se décourage et s'en aille. Mais rien à faire, la personne s'acharnait.

Diable ! Qui pouvait bien être l'idiot qui venait le déranger à ce moment crucial ?

- Aniki ! Je sais que tu es là !

En entendant le hurlement, il s'arrêta, tenant toujours fermement son amoureux qui avait posé son front contre son épaule.

Évidement... Il n'y avait que Tatsuha pour tomber au mauvais moment. Crétin d'idiot !

- Yuki... Chuchota Shuichi.

- Il va partir. Ignorons-le ! Commanda-t-il dans un murmure en reprenant possession des lèvres du plus jeune.

- Anikiiiiiiii ! Cria Tatsuha. Je ne bougerai pas de là. Je dérangerai tout l'immeuble s'il le faut.

Yuki fronça des sourcils, reposant Shuichi au sol.

- Bon sang ! Grogna-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. On peut jamais être tranquille ici...

Il allait le tuer. Il venait d'interrompre son moment câlin avec Shuichi. Jamais personne n'avait osé faire une telle chose jusqu'à aujourd'hui, par peur des représailles. Il allait lui faire passer l'envie de venir le voir à tout bout de champ.

Shuichi fixa le dos de Yuki. Maudis Tatsuha ! Il faisait de sa vie avec le blond un enfer. Il amenait une fille à l'appartement, avait une partie de jambes en l'air avec et maintenant ça. Il allait régler ses comptes avec le jeune frère de son amoureux.

Parole de Shuichi !

Yuki prit son air le plus menaçant et ouvrit la porte, fusillant son frère du regard.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Grogna-t-il. T'as décidé de me pourrir la vie, c'est ça !

- Je voulais juste savoir si les choses s'étaient arrangées avec Shuichi. Dit-il en regardant au-dessus de l'épaule de son frère. Et je voulais faire des excuses. Ajouta-t-il en apercevant le chanteur s'approché.

- Tu pouvais pas attendre un ou deux jours. Pesta son frère.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Non !

- Je dérange ?

- A ton avis, crétin ! S'insurgea Yuki, au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Voyons, Yuki, on ne laisse pas les gens sur le pas de la porte. Sourit Shuichi en se postant à ses côtés.

Le romancier le regarda, haussant gracieusement un sourcil.

Allons bon ! Qu'avez donc son amoureux à l'esprit ?

Il grogna et s'éloigna légèrement de la porte, laissant son frère pénétrait dans le hall d'entrée. Ce dernier referma la porte et regarda Shuichi et son frère à tour de rôle, cherchant ses mots. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il devait faire des excuses à quelqu'un.

- Je... Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça aurait de telles proportions.

- Évidement ! S'exclama Yuki. Tu ne penses jamais de toute façon. Je ne suis pas étonné. Après tout, un idiot reste un idiot.

Shuichi fixait Tatsuha avec une telle intensité, que ce dernier avait l'impression que le chanteur passait son âme au détecteur de mensonge.

- Et je ne recommencerai pas. Ajouta-t-il en se courbant devant eux à maintes reprises, mains sur les genoux.

- De toute manière, tu ne remettras plus les pieds ici. Tu es une trop grande source d'ennuis. Gronda le romancier. Tu ne réfléchis jamais aux conséquences de tes actes.

- Mais comment j'aurais pu savoir que...

Yuki s'apprêta à répondre quand Shuichi éructa soudainement :

- Je vis ici aussi ! Je ne suis pas une tapisserie, Tatsuha ! De plus je ressens des émotions et quand j'entends une femme crier le nom de Yuki, je ne vais pas forcément le prendre bien. Loin de là ! Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? La prochaine fois paye-toi un hôtel au lieu de venir batifoler ici. On n'est pas dans un bordel !

Au moment où Tatsuha se redressa, il se reçut une baffe de nul autre que Shuichi. Il porta une main à sa joue, se la frottant vigoureusement.

- Aïe ! Ça fait mal... Grimaça-t-il.

- Tu mérites bien plus. Soupira Shuichi, bras croisés.

Yuki grogna pour appuyer ses dires. Pour lui, Tatsuha méritait bien pire. Shuichi était trop gentil. Beaucoup trop même. Mais bon, il n'avait aucune envie d'intervenir. Il préférait laisser Shuichi s'en charger lui-même. Il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal en plus, surtout voyant la culpabilité gravée sur le visage de son frère. C'était jouissif.

De plus, il pouvait constater que niveau insulte en tout genre, Shuichi était plutôt bien fourni. Le choix était vraiment très large et Tatsuha s'en prenait plein la tête.

" Bah, ça lui fera les pieds ", pensa-t-il en souriant légèrement à une insulte tout à fait imaginative de Shuichi.

Le chanteur avait toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination... surtout quand il fallait faire l'andouille. Pour ça, il était roi. Quoi que, l'autre chanteur était certainement au même niveau quand il s'agissait de faire des conneries plus grosses les une que les autres.

Quand même, à plus de trente ans, c'était pas normal de se comporter comme un gosse de huit ans. Espérons que Shuichi ne suive pas son exemple, sinon il avait des cheveux blanc à se faire avant l'âge.

- Je ne suis pas prêt de te pardonner ce que tu as fait, Tatsuha. Gronda Shuichi, mains sur les hanches.

- Oh, c'est pas si dramatique. Soupira le jeune moine.

Shuichi fronça les sourcils.

- T'as intérêt à retirer ce que tu viens de dire si tu ne veux pas qu'il te saute à la gorge, crétin. S'exaspéra le romancier.

- Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit. Dit-il en levant ses mains devant lui. Je ferai mieux d'y aller.

- Ouais, c'est ça et ne reviens pas.

- Ah mais aniki... soit pas si méchant avec moi. Après tout, je suis ton seul petit frère, tu me pardonneras bien vite.

- Là, je crois que tu rêves. Maintenant retourne voir Mika et reste avec elle.

- De toute façon, j'ai pas trop le choix. Soupira le jeune Uesugi, en haussant des épaules. À plus.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Après quelques minutes, Shuichi se tourna vers Yuki, un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir reprendre.

- On en était resté où ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave, ses mains contre le torse de l'écrivain.

Yuki soupira et retira les mains du chanteur.

- Nulle part... Répondit-il en s'éloignant vers son bureau.

Shuichi cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse.

- Mais...

- J'en ai plus envie. Coupa le romancier en pénétrant dans son sanctuaire.

- Plus envie ? Mais Yuki... Tu plaisantes, hein ? Hein ?

Le claquement de la porte fut sa seule réponse. Yuki venait de refuser de... Non, impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça tout de même. Il s'effondra au sol. Ça y est, la fin du monde était proche.

Il en était sûr.

**XxxxxxX**

**Appartement. 00 heure 35.**

Yuki éteignit son ordinateur en se relevant.

Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Avec ce qui c'était produit avec Shuichi, son frère et Shindo Inari, plus son voyage, il avait sérieusement besoin de récupérer. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la chambre à coucher en baillant légèrement.

Shuichi devait déjà y être vu l'heure tardive. Après toutes les émotions des derniers jours, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il devait certainement lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir continué leur petite distraction de plus tôt.

Il soupira en y repensant. Tatsuha avait le don de lui couper toutes envies. C'était frustrant.

Pourquoi cet idiot devait-il toujours arriver quand les choses devenaient intéressantes avec son amant ? N'avait-il pas une vie ?

Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, contemplant le chanteur.

Ce dernier dormait paisiblement sur son estomac, les bras repliés sous son oreiller, les draps bleu nuit ne recouvrant que son fessier, dévoilant son dos et ses jambes nus, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et la lampe sur la table de chevet allumée. Il se déshabilla tranquillement, ne gardant que son boxer noir et s'éleva lentement sur le lit, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller le jeune homme. Il se glissa sous les draps et se tourna vers le chanteur, un coude appuyé sur le matelas et sa main maintenant le poids de sa tête.

Il aimait regarder son jeune amoureux pendant son sommeil. Il ressemblait à un ange ; un ange sans ses ailes.

De sa main libre, il ramena une mèche de cheveux brune derrière l'oreille de Shuichi et d'un geste tendre lui caressa la joue. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses traits. Il était vraiment chanceux d'avoir rencontré Shuichi. Certes, ce n'était pas rose tout les jours, mais dans l'ensemble, les choses se passaient plutôt bien entre eux. Ils avaient déjà tenu deux ans ensemble. Alors pourquoi pas toute une vie ?

Il mourrait d'envie de le réveiller et de pouvoir lui dire...

- Yuki ?

Avec ce simple mot, le chanteur venait de faire une demande que le romancier ne pouvait laisser sans réponse.

Leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre et le romancier se pencha, scellant ses lèvres à celles tant voulues. À plus de minuit, impossible que quelqu'un vienne les déranger. Fallait vraiment être fou dans le cas contraire.

Il glissa une main derrière la tête de Shuichi, s'élevant sur le jeune homme et recouvrant son corps du sien, ayant préalablement repoussé les draps. Le baiser était passionné, leurs bouches étaient affamées. Plus de trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas fusionné. L'urgence du moment était palpable. Ils avaient tellement besoin l'un de l'autre. Yuki mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Shuichi avant d'abaisser sa bouche à son cou, grignotant, mordillant et humectant la peau douce qui lui faisait tant envie chaque jour. Il en était fou.

Le chanteur se tendit, penchant la tête sur le côté, laissant le champ libre au romancier qui n'avait aucunement besoin de se faire prier, descendant de plus en plus, léchant et suçotant la peau de son torse, laissant la marque de son passage aux yeux de tous. Prouvant par ce seul fait que Shuichi était à lui. Seulement à lui.

Le musicien le sentait descendre de plus en plus, arrivant à la hauteur de son nombril, qu'il mordit avec avidité avant que son souffle brûlant transperce son boxer marron, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds, sachant la suite des événements.

- Yu...

La dernière syllabe se perdit dans le gémissement qu'il poussa quand il sentit la main du blond sur sa virilité à travers son sous-vêtement que ce dernier retira rapidement ayant atteint le plus au niveau de son impatience. Yuki se redressa légèrement, retirant en vitesse le sien, ne quittant pas Shuichi des yeux un seul instant. Le jeune homme était tellement beau, allongé, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller et un bras rejeté au-dessus de sa tête, ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir grandissant.

Le musicien attira l'écrivain vers lui, lui offrant de nouveau ses lèvres rosées, tentantes et si appétissantes que le blond scella aux siennes dans un baiser intense, meurtrissant. Leurs gémissements se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, inarticulés mais mélodieux.

Shuichi empêtra ses petites mains dans la chevelure dorée du bel éphèbe au regard de braise au-dessus de lui, attirant un peu plus sa bouche contre la sienne, faisant cogner leurs coeurs de plus en plus fort dans leurs cages thoraciques, avant de les descendre le long du dos pale, électrisant la peau diaphane sous son touché.

Les mains de Yuki se perdirent sous le corps de son amant, cajolant la chute de rein avec savoir-faire, tout en roulant légèrement du bassin et mordillant l'oreille de Shuichi qui haleter avec difficulté dû au baiser échangé. Il murmura le nom du chanteur, avant de glisser le long du corps pour aller taquiner le sexe turgide de sa langue taquine. Un véritable bonheur pour les sens échauffés de Shuichi.

Yuki sépara légèrement ses lèvres et prit la virilité blessante de son amoureux en bouche, jouant et roulant sa langue le long de la chaire sensible, faisant tendre le jeune homme sous le plaisir et la tension. Il aimait ça, savoir qu'il était le seul à voir Shuichi ainsi et à lui faire ressentir autant de chose. Voir le corps du jeune homme se cambrait toujours un peu plus, les mains agrippées les draps autour de lui, les yeux à moitié fermés... Un enchantement pour sa vue.

- Yu-Yukiiiii ! Ahhh...

Le plaisir du chanteur glissa le long de sa gorge et d'un mouvement du pouce, il essuya le coin de ses lèvres, léchant son doigt et écoutant la respiration anarchique du jeune homme. Un ravissement pour son ouïe. Il s'allongea sur son amoureux et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Perdu dans la douceur des lèvres de Yuki, Shuichi ne sentit presque pas la première phalange s'insinuer en lui. De son autre main, le blond caressa le membre du brun, appliquant une légère caresse, qui le fit se tendre de nouveau sous le doux assaut, présentant par la même occasion un second doigt à l'intimité titillée du chanteur.

Les sens de Shuichi étaient en surchauffe. Le moindre contact de la main du romancier était une torture pour son épiderme sensibilisé. Le moindre mouvement de ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui n'était que pure agonie. Il commençait à sérieusement devenir impatient et n'avait qu'une envie, qu'un désir : Que Yuki le prenne maintenant. L'attente devenait insoutenable.

Les va-et-vient infligeaient sur les deux côtés de son corps le plonger dans une mer de désir inimaginable... Un désir qu'il n'aurait jamais pu retranscrire pour une de ses chansons. Les mots n'étaient pas assez fort et n'aurait eu aucune saveur.

Le romancier retira lentement ses doigts et présenta son membre dressé et gonflé à l'intimité profanée, pénétrant doucement en Shuichi qui s'accrochait à ses épaules avec fermeté, y plantant ses ongles dans une vaine tentative de ne pas défaillir sous cette vague d'extase, ses jambes autour de sa taille. À peine était-il entré, que Yuki avait trouvé sa prostate, la maltraitant à grand renfort de coup de rein pour le plus grand plaisir du chanteur qui avait enfoui sa tête contre le cou du blond. Le lit protestait sous les mouvements incessants de Yuki, se déplaçant au fil de leur danse.

Les deux amoureux se perdaient dans les sensations qu'ils n'avaient pas éprouvées depuis un petit moment. Leurs corps se retrouvaient enfin, réapprenant à réapprécier le contact de l'autre. La prise de Shuichi se resserra, que ce soit ses jambes comme ses mains quand il sentit son second orgasme de la soirée sur le point de se libérer. Les spasmes dans son corps se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés, le faisant gémir, alors que Yuki ne cessait de se déhancher à l'intérieur de lui. La tension monta, monta et finit par éclater, enfin.

- Yuki !

Le chanteur se libéra dans un long gémissement, provoquant celui du romancier, qui se soulagea à l'aide de petits coups de bassin, embrassant Shuichi au coin des lèvres.

Le chanteur serra ses bras autour des épaules de l'écrivain, alors que ce dernier avait posé sa tête contre son épaule, reprenant lentement sa respiration. Après quelques minutes, le romancier bascula sur l'autre côté du lit, fixant le plafond. Yuki fixa le réveil à ses côtés : bientôt deux heures du matin. Il se redressa lentement, fixant l'état du lit, celui de Shuichi et lui-même. Une douche était de mise... Mais d'abord il y avait plus important. Il tourna la tête vers son amoureux, le contemplant. Il avait les yeux fermés et les deux mains jointes sur son estomac, respirant lentement. Le romancier se passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et se releva pour se poster devant le lit.

- Shuichi.

- Mouiii... gémit-il en ouvrant les yeux, se redressant sur ses coudes.

- Approche. Dit-il en tapotant le bord du lit.

À quatre pattes, le musicien s'approcha. Le romancier se dégagea la gorge. **(1)**

- Je ne te le dis pas souvent, mais s'il y a une chose que tu ne dois jamais douter, c'est que tu as une place importante dans ma vie et dans mon coeur, Shuichi. Soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, en signe de nervosité. Je n'ai jamais été une personne de beaucoup de mot et tu es le premier à t'en être rendu compte.

- Oui. Tu préfères le langage du corps. Sourit Shuichi en s'agenouillant confortablement sur le matelas.

- Hm... Donc je réitère ma question. À croire que je ne vais faire que ça. Grogna-t-il en s'agenouillant. Veux-tu m'épouser, moi, Yuki Eiri ?

- Nope. Fut la seule réponse du chanteur.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il fronça des sourcils.

- Nope ? Comment ça ' nope ' ? Vociféra-t-il. Est-ce que tu te rends compte je suis nu, à genoux devant toi et dans toutes sortes de substances corporelles ?

- Oui.

- Diable ! Shuichi ! Je suis en train de t'ouvrir mon coeur, de te demander en mariage et toi, tu ne trouves rien d'autre à dire que ' nope ' ! Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ! Gronda-t-il, ses pupilles s'assombrissant. Les orgasmes que je t'ai donnés ont fait griller le si peu de neurones qui te restent ?

Shuichi secoua la tête énergiquement tout en souriant.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? Bougonna-t-il.

Il s'apprêta à se relever mais Shuichi l'en empêcha de ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Je ne veux pas épouser Yuki Eiri. Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui du romancier.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Soit il était con ? Soit Shuichi n'avait plus tout ses esprits ? La deuxième solution était certainement la plus logique.

- Je ne veux pas épouser l'écrivain. Continua le chanteur. Je veux épouser l'homme, Uesugi Eiri. Personne d'autre.

- Décidément, toi, tu regardes beaucoup trop de feuilleton à l'eau de rose. Se moqua-t-il.

- Yukiiii... Je suis sérieux. Geignit-t-il.

- Moi aussi.

Shuichi fit la moue.

- Pourquoi tu te sens toujours obligé de casser les beaux moments ?

- Eh oh ! C'est toi qui a commencé en disant ' Nope ', au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Je voulais être romantique.

- Nope n'est pas romantique. En tout cas pas chez moi.

- Le truc de l'écrivain et de l'homme l'était. Répondit Shuichi en croisant les bras.

- C'était surtout niais et cliché, si tu veux mon avis. S'exaspéra-t-il.

Le chanteur gonfla ses joues et le romancier se releva en soupirant.

- Bien... Dans ce cas, veux-tu m'épouser, moi, Uesugi Eiri ? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire avec tout le tralala qui va avec ? Shuichi fronça des sourcils. Quoi ? Si tu t'attends à ce que je te fasse une déclaration enflammée, alors là, tu peux toujours attendre.

Le chanteur s'apprêta à parler quand Yuki le devança.

- Et il n'est pas question que je me remette à genoux.

- Oui, je veux. Sourit Shuichi, les yeux lumineux.

À cette affirmation, le noeud qui était logé dans l'estomac du romancier depuis un petit moment s'évapora.

Il fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon qui se trouvait au sol et en sortit un petit écrin de velours noir. Après avoir de nouveau repassé la bague au doigt de son petit mari, Yuki le fit basculer en arrière et s'allongea sur lui.

- Maintenant, vous êtes à moi, Uesugi Shuichi. À personne d'autre. Compris.

- Oh mais je n'en espérais pas moins. Sourit-il.

Le romancier posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son aimé. Un baiser remplit de douceur et de promesse à venir. Les choses allaient devenir beaucoup plus intéressantes quand...

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Grogna Yuki en se relevant.

Le portable de Shuichi sonnait inlassablement, à la plus grande frustration de Yuki. Qui était encore l'idiot qui osé les déranger ?

- C'est la sonnerie de mes parents. Répondit Shuichi en attrapant son cellulaire. Allô ! Oh papa, c'est toi ! Grimaça le chanteur. Tu es rentré il n'y a pas très longtemps. Ah...

Yuki fronça des sourcils.

Si Shindo Tohru appelait à deux heures du matin, c'était que premièrement sa femme lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, secundo qu'elle lui avait évité un infarctus et troisièmement... Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher la crise de nerf de son mari.

- Papa, calme-toi, s'il te plait. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. Oui... Oui, oui papa... Oui. Je viendrai sur les coups de quatorze heures. Oui, je te le promets. À plus tard, papa.

Le jeune homme raccrocha et sourit à Yuki.

- ...

- Quoi ! S'impatienta-t-il.

- Mon père veut nous voir aujourd'hui ... vers quatorze heures.

- J'aurais du m'en douter. Soupira-t-il.

Le romancier se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, toujours en tenue d'Adam, sous le regard appréciateur du chanteur.

- Aère la pièce et change les draps ! Commanda-t-il en refermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

- Eh ! C'est pas parce qu'on va se marier qu'il faut te sentir obligé de me commander ! S'égosilla Shuichi en se précipitant à son tour vers la salle d'eau.

Leur mariage promettait d'être fort mouvementé. Aucun doute.

**A suivre ...**

* * *

**(1)** Je déteste employer **' se racla la gorge '**, genre ça me fait penser au mec qui va recracher ses boyaux. Beurk ! Se dégagea est plus joli.

**Commentaire de fin : **Bon ... Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre. Il en reste un dernier. Moi qui voulait faire que trois chap au début, c'est complètement raté. XD

Pour le Lemon, j'ai essayé de faire dans le simple, mignon, passionné mais sans rentrer dans la vulgarité. J'espère avoir réussi.

**Chapitre 5 : Shindo et Uesugi.**

Que dire d'autre ... Je n'ai que le dimanche en ce moment, enfin quand je dis en ce moment, faut comprendre que ça dure depuis pas mal de temps. Je vais me mettre au chômage, lol. Non, sérieusement. J'espère que vous pouvez comprendre que le fait d'avoir que mon dimanche de repos, je veuille en profiter à faire autre chose que d'écrire, comme dormir par exemple ou autre. Enfin bref ... Je n'abandonne rien, pour preuve j'ai déjà écris le chapitre cinq à moitié. Ah, comme le 1 er mai est un jour fantastique. XD Gloire à lui !

Une petite review ... ( Bah oui ! Quoi ! Je profite un peu... Faut bien. ) XD


End file.
